


短文系列

by Luink



Category: AKB48 & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luink/pseuds/Luink
Relationships: Murayama Yuiri/Okada Nana
Kudos: 16





	1. /有感于 冈田奈的唇角肿么了/

“Yuu酱，我到TB了。好累，好想你哦！”  
  
听着手机里传来的撒娇声，村山彩希莫名觉得暖暖的幸福感，但即使满心欢喜面上还是不动声色地淡淡嘱咐着：  
  
“嗯，知道了，好好照顾自己。”  
  
“哦！”乖巧地应答声。  
  
“记得好好休息，不要胡思乱想，活动中注意安全。”  
  
“嗯呐！”  
  
“还有……不准和别人亲亲我我……”脱口而出这句话，村山彩希不由得红了耳朵，都怪那个笨蛋狮子太迷人了。  
  
“不会的！我保证我的心里只有Yuu酱一个人！”说完冈田奈还特意附加了一个响亮的“吻”。  
  
__________________________  
  
“Yuu酱，我的心里只有你一个！”  
  
这是昨天晚上冈田奈在自己耳边呢喃的情话。在离别的前一夜，村山仿如发泄一般在她的唇上狠狠吮咬了好几口，该肿了吧！明知这个人天一亮就要赶赴异国进行舞台活动，明知全世界都在眼巴巴观望着她们俩生发什么猫腻，而此时此刻那么暧昧的印迹不算昭告天下，也是此地无银了吧！村山有一点点小后悔，那个家伙说不定会拿它来“炫耀”吧，这种事情明明私下里知道就够了。  
  
电话里奈酱还在贴心地给彩希讲述各种异国见闻，彩希知道，冈田奈担心自己，哪怕失落不曾说出口，冈田奈也明白分离给恋爱中的人带来了怎样的折磨。胸口还有昨夜亲密的痕迹，在一轮火热的情潮之后，冈田奈覆在自己上方，流连地舔吻着自己的腰腹，湿软的舌尖缠绵过腹肌的轮廓，在稍右上方忽然加重了吮吻的力道，既而传来暗哑又带些磁性的低语:  
  
“Yuu酱……这里的两颗痣好性感……好想把它们藏起来，让它们只属于我……只有我……”  
  
话尾变作呢喃，那再次潮涌而至的情愫让彩希的身体一阵阵发软。她还记得自己是怎样伸手将那只埋头苦干的狮子扯向自己热情索吻，炙热的呼吸在两人口鼻间蔓延，几乎燃烧了整个宇宙。后来发生了什么，村山不敢再回想自己如何翻转身体骑坐在冈田奈腰上，如何牵起对方的手探进口中吮湿再一路往下摁压在那让冈田奈着迷的黑痣上。透过微暗的壁灯光线，村山彩希知道自己已变成一根火柴，点燃了冈田“炸淡”的引线，那如期而至的吟哦溢满了小别之前的暗夜。  
  
_____________________  
  
“奈酱……快点回来吧……”不知觉地将内心的思念倾泻而出，嗓音低低的，透着寂寞和委屈。明知不可能，明知话语的任性，明明在她面前连眼神都不敢碰触，傲娇的村山仿佛自暴自弃般摘下了伪装的面具。  
  
“Yuu酱，等我，我很快就会回去的！”  
  
“嗯！”  
  
恋人的承诺比什么良药都有用呢。

end


	2. 真·绯闻～

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> /憋问，问就是黑白不想分。“穿了你的外套，你就套稳了我的心”/

时近深秋，气温早已回落，虽然日间还是炎热，但早晚温差颇大。亏得启程前被自家恋人耳提面命，要多带件防寒的衣服，毕竟宝岛虽地处日本国南边，很有小热带的气氛，但防患于未然总是妥当的。  
  
只是村山大概不知道，冈田奈偷带着的却是自己的衣服：那件黑色的阿卡林长外套。  
  
昨晚的小巨蛋演唱会，冈田奈前所未有地觉得酣畅淋漓，表演了平常不常表演的center曲，穿了前辈那美丽至极的演出服，宝岛粉丝们的热情更激发了冈田奈为他们带去快乐的情绪。要不是时间紧迫，前一天排练、后一天便启程回国，冈田奈真想好好再享受一下异国的美食，逗弄一下美丽的小萝莉啊……牙败，打住打住，两者可都是会惹小兔子恋人不开心的呢！要不然下次和村山两个人来旅游吧。冈田奈记着小本本，完全不在乎这个计划能否实现。  
  
“奈酱，快点，要出门咯！”美音在门外轻敲着门，贴心地提醒着。  
  
“好的，就来！”冈田奈赶忙拉好衣服拉链，环顾一圈确认没有遗漏后拉开了门。  
  
“好了，我们走吧＾０＾~”  
  
看着奈酱一双笑眯缝了的桃花眼，靠墙的峯岸君忍不住打趣：“笑这么开心，是急着回家见老婆么！一日不见如隔三秋呀！”  
  
“嘿嘿，师傅啊！”奈酱嬉笑地继续放送秋波。一头狮子毛配上一张无赖脸，怎么都叫人想蹂-躏一番。  
  
“走啦走啦，一大早就吃一嘴狗粮～”峯岸君催着几人，向接送巴士走去。  
  
冈田正要跟上，被一直不出声的美音一把扯住，只听美音悄声说：“奈酱，你这外套也穿得太招摇了吧，不怕彩希找你算账啊！你们家的真爱粉说不定又要去调戏彩希哟！”  
  
边说边挑眉的美音酱，一副等着看好戏的模样，一想到彩希被粉丝告知后那一声接一声软萌萌的“欸、诶”，巴不得立马飞奔至机场，来一场围观狮子秀〃∀〃  
  
______________  
  
时间飞快，来时粉丝接机的一幕幕仿佛还在眼前，现在却已经在离别，冈田不由得心生感慨。但这一次离别不正是为了下一次再聚吗？从前心思敏感的冈田奈，也渐渐学会不钻牛角尖，不再顶着沉思的乌云让支持自己的粉丝们有所哀叹。哪怕只有一丝余热，也要像太阳一样，继续发散光芒，抚慰这些可爱的人们。当然，更重要的是，还有无时无刻不宠溺自己的恋人。好想告诉全世界，那个我爱的女人有多完美，任何语言都不能说尽我对她的热爱！  
  
对着镜头笑得肆无忌惮的冈田奈，心潮澎湃地挥手与大家告别，更期待着飞机落地的那一刻。这颗心哟，早已背叛了主人的身体，顾自跳跃到了海洋的那一边。  
  
______________________  
  
“Yuu酱，我回来了!”  
  
冈田奈一进家门，就大声呼喊着，丢下行李箱，蹬掉鞋子，飞速扑向恋人的怀抱。  
  
“欢迎回来，奈酱～”彩希享受着大狮子的拥抱，和奈酱一样埋在对方肩膀，深深地、不露痕迹地呼吸着恋人的气息。只是低眸瞥见那一身黑色的外套时，前一刻还安抚着狮子毛的双手一个转弯来到了对方精灵般的耳朵，轻轻一捏，语气来了个山路十八弯：  
  
“笨蛋，干嘛又穿我的衣服出门，你都不能低调点嘛！”  
  
“嗯嗯！我错了Yuu酱，可是我好想你嘛！我想你一直陪着我！”乖乖认错，情话满满。  
  
“可是会被粉丝发现啊！”彩希无奈地揉揉冈田有点冰凉的耳朵，依旧不甘心地埋怨着。  
  
“都是Yuu酱的错嘛！那天早上我起来时Yuu不是抱着我不让我离开吗？时间很紧，我又不想你难过，就塞了我那件外套给你抱着，才带了你的衣服走的！”  
  
“唔……是么……”听着耳边那八分真两分不确定的理由，彩希无言以对，毕竟两个人的衣服都杂在一起，同款的又很多，自己都常常穿错。完全不知道蹭着自己脖子的狮子眼中那一抹得逞的笑意。  
  
“穿了你的外套，就套稳了我的心哟！Yuu酱，我爱你＾3＾！”  
  
“闭嘴啦！”害羞得已经快烧红了脸。  
  
“好好，我们都闭嘴……”  
  
“唔……笨蛋……不要……这种闭嘴……唔……”

end


	3. 真·悲报「劃掉」

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 谈恋爱不如坐摩天轮？

（本报时间流在混乱，半借现实半做虚构。）

自从总选取消以后，社团活动一如既往，但冥冥之中蔓延着怪异的气氛。毕业的成员逐渐变多，不仅包括资深的前辈，还有前途可观的正要进入明星事业的研究生后辈们。  
  
到底是什么导致了如今的状况呢？明明舞台上的大家是那么活跃，台下的观众们也耗尽能量在应援着。果然是开闭的一切在走下坡路吗？是自己的努力还不够吧？  
  
冈田很失落，可是作为一团之长兼team4的副队，她知道不能表现出一丝犹豫和后退。为了歌唱，为了继续歌唱的梦想，也为了众多喜爱自己的人们。鼓起劲儿来吧！最初的心，不要变，做到问心无愧，青春不悔。  
  
灌下一口水，冈田拿毛巾随意抹了一把脸，又投身进入漫长的训练中。殊不知有一个人正凝神偷望着她，好看的眉目不时皱起。

镜子中的身影，每一个舞蹈的动作都毫不拖泥带水，蓄满了力量，尤其振奋人心。冈田绝对不知道，每每夸赞自己舞蹈厉害，其实看她跳舞又何尝不是一种享受呢？  
  
村山大概知道冈田的忧虑，一路相互扶持着走来，team4即将迎来最紧张，同时也是最大考验的全队公演。这样关键又压力倍增的时刻，冈田怎么不会担心呢？如果冈田不做闪亮的明星，也一定是个思虑过忧的哲学奈吧！  
  
对她的思慕是一点点加深的。村山从不敢在镜头前对视冈田的双眼，那是两潭深水，像漩涡一般牵引别人靠近、深陷，说是魔鬼的佑惑都不夸张。然而这双眼却独具主人的固执，每次总喜欢毫无顾忌地盯视自己，企图得到回馈。村山内心煎熬，而面上顾左顾右，偶尔偷瞥上一眼，绝不对视她。也接收过冈田的委屈，埋怨自己不爱搭理她。村山很无奈，但面对镜头依旧保持故我。  
  
事情的转机是开闭全队演唱会结束之后。  
  
演出非常成功，上台前后台的紧张情绪随着舞台结束被一扫而光。村山带着team4做最终发表，话语的间隙，忽然听见冈田一声哽咽，虽然对方极力克制，但村山还是立马察觉了。一丝慌乱像藤蔓一般蹿上心头。  
  
“感谢大家的努力，今天的一切都很棒，希望以后的team4也继续加油，继续享受热情的舞台！辛苦大家了！”  
  
匆匆结语，村山跨步走向冈田，不想一眼便看见她已哭成个泪人。眼泪不安分地爬过眼角，鼻子红彤彤的，时不时传来一声抽噎。  
  
“奈酱……”村山伸手想替她擦眼泪，却被冈田躲开了。心内疼惜，顾不得边上还有一架八卦姬，村山一手按住冈田肩膀，不让她再躲避，一手轻轻拂去她脸上肆意流淌的泪水。前所未有地，村山直直看向这双泪眼，无所避讳地要把心里的明了与安慰和怜惜一并传达给对方。  
  
“没……关系……Yuu……我只是……太开心了……没事的……”依旧逞强着的冈田，不愿那么狼狈的一面曝露在喜欢的人面前。  
  
“奈酱，明天休沐，我们出去玩一天吧！”看着情绪渐渐平静的冈田，村山提议道。是该好好答谢一下“后辈”了，陪自己制作公演，给出宝贵的意见，毫无怨言地支持自己，爱护自己。  
  
“诶？真……的吗？要去哪……里？”一听说可以和村山单独出门约会，冈田把仅剩的一点哽咽统统抛得一干二净。毕竟村山那么宅，从不主动邀约别人。  
  
“去游乐场吧！我都没怎么去过呢，一起去吗？”  
  
“嗯嗯！好！”  
  
看着满脸幸福样的冈田，村山心里闪过一个小念头。行动吧！矜持什么的，怎么比得上眼前这个人呢！

第二天一大早，村山就接到了奈酱的电话。听着对方小心翼翼地深怕打扰自己休息的软言软语，村山难得在电话这头慵懒打趣着：“要是我说打扰到了，奈酱会怎么办呢？”  
  
“呃，那个……那Yuu酱再休息一会儿，等恢复精神了我们再出发～昨天已经很辛苦啦！”  
  
“奈酱～”依旧慵懒的嗓音，却满满全是宠溺，“不要这样在意，只要是你，什么时候我都不会觉得累哦！”不等对方回答，或是羞于听到对方会说出多么坦荡的话，村山清清喉咙，拍板决定了会面的地点，随即借口起床赶紧挂下电话。想到今天可能的事项，村山比以往多花了些时间来装扮自己。  
  
初夏的每一天，都好像活泼的小孩一样充满力量。沿路的花草树木正郁郁勃发，尽情吸收着大自然的馈赠。天边不时飘来雪白的浮云，来不及摆出各种造型，又被调皮的风吹散。太阳也好暖，一切都很欢乐。冈田如是看着，想着，等待着。  
  
在街角的另一头，款款走来一个少女：一身黑色连衣裙，衬得身材更为修长，微卷的头发扎在脑后，偏又漏了几丝顽皮流连在耳边。那笑盈盈的眼，无声地看着自己，冈田不禁看呆了。  
  
“奈酱？回神啦！”村山忍住羞怯唤醒眼前的呆子。  
  
“Yuu酱今天真漂亮，是很成熟的美！”毫无意外地收获了夸赞和满眼的星星。

时间很充裕，两人在游乐场边玩边搜罗好吃的食物。同样精致的面容，让路人频频驻足回眸。而冈田奈则是完全放飞自我，碰到好吃的就变成了小松鼠，鼓鼓的脸颊，一脸幸福。看着这样幸福的脸，就是一种幸福啊。  
  
眩晕大转盘，跑跑卡丁车，旋转木马，过山车，幽灵鬼屋……不管是惊险的或是可怕的，两人都一一尝试着，玩得不亦乐乎。能够拍照留念的，冈田都不错时机地抓住，而村山简直配合得不像话。  
  
“去坐摩天轮吧，据说很love love哦！”冈田奈边吃着薄巧，边看似玩笑地说道，也不介意再多听对方回一句呀哒。  
  
“好啊，走吧！”嘴角微翘，村山果断地伸手拽住冈田的手，朝向目的地进发。不回头也知道，身后的冈田呆一定满脸不可思议。  
  
最后摩天轮里发生了什么？好像什么都没发生，那个传说中在最高点告白的桥段更是无处可寻。从开始到结束，冈田只记得彩希一直牵着自己的手，十指紧扣着，哪怕紧张得冒汗也没有松开。然而冈田又清晰地记得，在离开摩天轮之后，彩希看着自己坚定地说，奈酱，我会永远陪在你身边，度过人生的高潮和低谷，像陪你坐摩天轮一样。  
  
随之而来的是一枚带着薄荷味的，印在唇边的吻。  
  
初夏的时光，漫长的好像一生都没法遗忘。冈田奈的夏天真正要开始了呢。

end


	4. 真後續

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> /sr之後的小假想。甜蜜太多，顯得偶然的彆扭無限擴大。/

卡座一角，因為承諾戒酒的人喝著果汁，面上郁郁之色盡顯。

“是我的錯嗎？是我在獨自鬧彆扭吧？原來在她心裡我是可以變得無足輕重的……”岡田奈奈眼神迷離，已然被果汁灌醉了神思。

不願想，不敢想，可是真的好苦澀。閉上眼睛會想到她，想到她就會開心，以往有多開心，現在就覺得有多痛苦。戀愛營業。

在鏡頭前的她們，只是進行著所謂的戀愛營業罷了。

岡田奈奈一口灌掉杯中的果汁。沉迷其中的只是自己而已。

………………………………

“村山桑，這是今天的sr內容，請你和XX桑做好準備，時間上請務必準時，大概持續一個小時左右。”工作人員不帶感情因素的交待著任務，那略微機械的聲音聽起來忽遠忽近，像退去的潮水盤旋在耳邊。村山彩希接下稿件，禮貌地致以謝意，等對方走後才揉揉些微漲疼的額頭。誰能料想到昨天在sr裡無意間的一句話，今天就莫名變成現實了呢。

“和誰開都可以吧…(除了我)……”村山想起那個傢伙耿耿於懷的話，那彆扭的語氣，頭貌似更疼了。

昨晚結束sr之後，情緒不高的兩人並沒有繼續就發生的插曲進行開解。村山不習慣解釋，原本就不善於表達自我，看著岡田奈奈獨自窩在一邊喝著蘋果汁，想開口卻不知道該說些什麼。作為公眾人物，身不由己的事情和限制總是纏繞在鏡頭前的每分每秒。喝醉的岡田奈奈有多放肆，私下裡她都可以縱容，只是一旦面對鏡頭，自己就不由自主地會拒絕和冷臉。有時候村山也想克制這樣機器般做出反應的自己，但是一想到放縱的後果，她就猶豫了。她們是什麼關係呢。彩蛇這個拍檔，是進行的什麼性質的營業呢。

村山的苦惱在岡田奈奈背對自己的歎息裡越沉越無解。

………………………………

“奈奈桑，要約會嗎？上次神TV結束以後，我們都沒有好好聚會呢，好想見到奈奈桑，陽菜桑也一起哦！”瀧野由美子的訊息，文字如同她本人一樣，一如既往表達著她對自己的敬慕。明明是同歲，只是早當了幾年偶像而已，卻總是奈奈桑地呼喚著，糾正了幾回都不見效，岡田無奈只好放棄。

岡田奈奈喜歡由美子的直率和真誠，好像看著自己就得到了期待的幸福一樣。多麼像自己呀，像看著村山就滿懷幸福的岡田奈奈。如果不能給對方更多的回饋，那就溫柔地包容著，善意對待不讓這樣的情感受傷害。想到這裡，岡田奈奈又泛起苦澀，那麼村山是怎麼想的呢？她也是善意對待著自己嗎？縱容我不苛責我，原諒我的天馬行空和索要，只是出於她溫柔的本性吧。

“唉……”不該這樣胡思亂想，不該懷疑她們之間的深刻羈絆。拋開腦海中的紛亂思緒，岡田奈奈回復了對方的訊息，約定好見面的時間和地點。早上起得有點晚，昨晚熬夜看了一直在追的動畫，一晚上都在做奇奇怪怪的夢。夢裡大概有十幾個不同個性的自己在穿梭，帶著面具的岡田奈奈，哭泣脆弱的，意圖掙脫枷鎖的，狂奔灑脫的，膽怯退縮的……啊，簡直讓自己混亂到分裂。弗洛伊德認為，夢是慾望的實現。那麼，分裂自我的夢境，一定也給了自己更深刻的預示吧。

早春時節，天氣尚未回暖，天氣也是多變，冷不防陽光燦爛一天，陰雨綿綿又一天。看著外面不陰不陽的天色，岡田奈奈糾結著要不要帶長柄雨傘。家裡只剩這一把了，帶著真的很不方便。算了，不一定那麼壞運氣。戴上口罩、帽子，出門，乘車，換車，比預定的時間早十分鐘到了約定地點。

“奈奈桑，這邊這邊！”獨屬於由美子的激越嗓音自人群中傳來，岡田奈奈聞言快步走向那兩個向自己揮手的夥伴。

三個人選定的西餐廳，雖然空間不大，但勝在雅緻古樸，可以看出餐廳主人精緻經營的本心。推介的食物也很美味，還有餐後的甜點小食。色香味，心靈，無論哪一方面都獲得了大大的滿足。

“最近的直播很不錯哦，演出也很棒，由美子和新任團長團員們果然應對得如魚得水。”岡田奈奈笑意不減，“看來我這個船長真的可以安心地退休啦～”

“不可以的，奈奈桑永遠是stu團隊的船長，這個是我們團隊一致的認定。”瀧野端正著神色，一本正經地說道。

“是呀，奈奈桑是我們不可或缺的一員，上次的神TV可是我們贏了哦！”岩田陽菜亦不甘示弱地揚起勝利的姿勢。

“嗯嗯！你們很棒，stu也很棒！”岡田奈奈在二人的意志滿滿中開懷大笑。

吃了美味的佳餚，照例拍了許多成員之間親近的相片，要是沒有突然下起雨來，三人還想自在地壓會兒馬路。分別的時候，岡田奈奈給了兩人大大的擁抱，就像上次心跳大作戰她們回抱自己一樣。

“是青春，美好而充滿活力，我還能持續多久呢？”細雨中，岡田奈奈喃喃自問。通往前方的道路，空曠筆直，在朦朧水汽間瀰漫著憂鬱，即使空曠無需轉彎，但正因為空曠使得人們對前方的未知無所預見、滿懷躊躇。岡田奈奈舉起手機，拍下這一幕。

………………

“叮！”收到郵件的提示聲音。村山翻開手機，不多不少躺著七封信件。訂閱郵件的事，岡田奈奈並不知情。誰會料到天天見面共享私生活的兩個人，還有什麼不可言說的隱秘呢。更何況是每一天與大眾分享的七封郵件。

村山一一點開，一如自己預期一般，出門前的小細節，和朋友用餐的幸福點滴，配圖的文字裡洋溢著快樂，如同她愛笑的雙眼裡那不可忽略的明媚神采。和團員拍的照片還配上了上次TVshow的成員宣言。被搶走的岡田奈奈。人人期待本部必定獲勝，就連自己也對結果深信不疑，結果一敗塗地了呢。網上有網友調侃說，“本部帶了核彈但是忘了給使用說明書”①，戲謔十足。村山不由得苦笑。只是，那句沒能讓對方心跳激越的話語，確實用盡了自己的勇氣。

偶像的生命有多久，村山沒有深入去想。放棄進選舉，大概也有部分原因是自己努力不足，面對舞蹈以外的鏡頭做不到游刃有餘。這是自己不擅長的一面。翻看從前不善言辭的自己，身邊總有那人的身影。舞台mc錯亂時的補救，初入選拔時貼心的安撫，訓練場合的活躍氣氛……數不清多少次，在自己無處安放言語之時，總是她準確地說出自己心裡的話。哪怕僅僅是為了不辜負她的輔助，自己也要成長著學著表達。

最後一張圖，是細雨中的空曠道路，附著一行小字：「放緩感情的漩渦/眼淚，任其肆意流淌」②。村山的心隱隱泛起酸疼。

翻開通話記錄，村山把手機緊緊貼向耳邊。

“嘟…嘟…嘟…嘟……”鈴聲持續，久久沒有回應。直至村山決定再撥的前一秒，電話那頭傳來明顯不適的嘶啞嗓音，“喂，yuu醬？”

“你……不舒服嗎？”村山莫名有些嗓子發緊。

“唔……有一點，沒什麼關係。yuu醬結束工作了嗎？今天還順利吧？”

耳邊是尋常的關心言語，村山卻覺得哪裡不對勁。“嗯，還好，和星南糖一起直播，很有趣的小孩。”

“嗯，星南糖很可愛，也很有趣。”

今天的奈醬，離自己好遠。村山壓低聲音，輕輕地問：“你今天聚會，玩得開心嗎？”村山更想問，那感情的漩渦是什麼。

“開心，”嗓音裡帶著軟綿綿的疲倦和睏意，“由美子和陽菜很會逗人開心，船團裡很多超棒的孩子，很令人安心呢。”

“嗯……”

…………沉默……

“yuu醬……”

“嗯……”

“yuu醬的夢想是什麼呢，除了偶像以外？”

“除了偶像以外，我好像只擅長舞蹈誒。”

“嗯，yuu醬跳舞真的超級好看，會迷死一堆人。”

村山輕笑了一聲，“沒有那麼誇張。”

“不是誇張，在我心裡，yuu醬是獨一無二的。”

“嗯……”嘴角微笑。你在我心裡也是獨一無二的存在。

“我喜歡yuu醬，除了唱歌以外，最大的夢想就是能夠和yuu醬一起……”

“……”

“yuu……”

“我在……”

“yuunaa的營業，我們好好經營吧……”

“……”

“yuu……晚安……”

村山貼著耳邊的嘟嘟聲，久久不能平靜。

……………………………………

掛掉電話的一瞬間，眼淚爭先恐後地跑出來，順著眼角，打濕一片枕巾。即使喜歡對方的心意現在不會變，將來也要維持下去，但說出口的決絕卻能帶來如此巨大的悲哀，岡田奈奈捂緊被角，不讓自己發出一點點聲音。嗓音已經嘶啞，細雨中漫步也會有受涼的不期然後果。

感情的曲折道路，岡田奈奈走過一半，是青春的充滿活力的，是懵懂又不管不顧攜帶著傷人的利器。她刺傷了自己，便收起利刃的那一邊，不讓傷痕向另一方擴散。岡田奈奈明白，那個喜愛討要索取，那個時時被不安縈繞的自己，不是適合站在她身邊的自己。切斷往日，與過去分裂，面對親友也好，直面陌生的惡意也罷，如今退縮的自我，沒有絲毫抵抗的氣力，又何談答應永遠在她身邊。懦弱會吞噬自己，繼而淹沒她。這是保全也好，是自以為是也罷，岡田奈奈決心要暫停這樣的感情漩渦。而漩渦自行其是，總要裹挾著什麼進入中心。也許是互相戀慕的愛意，也可能是背離初衷的遺憾。破壞與重建，是一體兩面。愛情亦如是。

夜深沉得，讓兩顆咫尺之遙的心佈滿裂痕。淚水流淌，渴望在淚水中洗濯重生。

三天的病體休養期一晃而過，岡田奈奈回歸的這一天，本部在場的隊員們各個生龍活虎，那番精神氣也傳遞給了岡田奈奈。大家齊心協力，給觀眾們奉上了又一場問心無愧的表演。

T4的手牽手公演，期間少不得村山和岡田的互動。上百次的回眸，村山知道背後總有那雙靈動又帶著愛意的眼，比心時面對自己不好好配合的驚訝和一點點委屈，mc裡被成員集體調戲……一幕幕有序進行，真的就像例行的公式。無論是誰的身份，只要安全的套入，就能產出相應的化學反饋，觀眾們的火花也便燎原四起。

意識到這一點，村山覺得恍惚。彩蛇營業會是這樣的局面嗎？奈醬她，已經放手了嗎？放手什麼？她或者是自己，要抓住什麼？

“彩希桑？”

指名的一聲呼喊，喚醒自己的思緒。村山有些茫然地看著隊員們，那邊一副副期待著什麼答案的表情，“奈醬～嗯？”無力思索地脫口而出。

“哇哦⊙∀⊙，彩希桑睡前想的也是奈奈桑嗎！”

“耶！！”

“不得了呀這默契！”

mc沸騰的景象已如凍冰三尺，習以為常。

在喧聲鬧語間明白前因後果的村山瞥眼看向岡田奈奈，看到對方笑得一樣燦爛的臉，只是從前能夠察覺的羞澀仿佛消失無蹤。

舞台，sr，個人雜誌採訪，握手會……活動按部就班。村山依舊在劇場活躍著。而岡田則比以往多了一項訓練。嚮往歌唱努力歌唱的岡田在奮力往樂理上學習。開始自然困難，閒暇時間並不多，以至於課程的學習青黃不接。不服輸的岡田奈奈，帶著在泰國訓練時那股倔強，抓緊能練習的時間一刻不停。慢慢的，跳躍的蝌蚪真實地化作音符，偶爾也能在指尖的六弦琴記下小段有趣的吟唱。旁人自是覺得岡田奈奈擠滿行程，無暇偷閒，但彩蛇之間的牽絆絲毫沒有因此削弱，該發糖時甜不知牙齒要掉。只有村山知道，岡田那句營業的真正含意。在AKB的歷史記錄中，營業的結果無一不是曲終人散。人生在世，何嘗逃得過這四個字。

畢業發表並不突然。作為本部的中堅又兼任stu的“艦長”，岡田奈奈發表了兩次訊息，這可算是雙份的令人神傷了。多年過去，青春的臉沒有變，眉眼深處添加了如許成熟。在聚光燈下，在舞台中間為大家引吭高歌，岡田奈奈早已做到了，並且堅持執著，而離開也不代表要放棄歌唱。末了，岡田奈奈又調皮地發佈一個私人消息，自己的私人咖啡館即將開始營業，歡迎大家來閒話，歡迎隊員們來開製作咖啡sr。

那天，從來不在人前輕易掉眼淚的村山，在後台哭得像個小孩，抱著岡田奈奈，哽咽著一遍遍重複：你答應過一直在我身邊……

yuu，戀愛營業已經結束了，我會等待戀愛現實的到來。

………………………………

私人咖啡館。聽起來真的是很懶得起名的名字。不同於單一的商營概念，私人咖啡館更傾向於戀人或朋友之間的互動，除了研製咖啡能得到高顏值高技巧的咖啡師指導，也配備了齊全的西點製作設備，滿足手動需求的顧客們。至於製作出來的成果，可以帶回去自己享用，也可以用作咖啡館零售，所得收入以三七分成，門店得到的三分全數用作公益捐贈。

熱愛新鮮事物的年輕人們自然不會放過這樣的時機，一部分悠閒的叔叔阿姨輩們也樂得多來坐坐。熟客們都知道，咖啡館裡有一位髮色多變的明星，時常拿著吉他在店裡哼唱自己作的詞曲。她的音色也美妙，輕吟淺唱，尤其抓耳。

還有就是，店主熱愛百合漫，店裡可供閱讀的漫畫盡是自己珍藏。如此一來，不免讓進門的姑娘們心生蕩漾。當然，心生愛慕的也僅限於不知岡田故往的人們。

村山的畢業發表比岡田遲了大概六個月。自從岡田畢業之後，村山沉默了許多，儘管舞台魅力未減，但熱情過後總帶著無力為繼的疲憊感。

騙子，說什麼沒有自己就不能繼續，結果自己先鬆手離開。騙子，騙自己說出永遠在自己身邊的請求卻不遵守。騙子，偷了自己的青春和心轉頭和別人甜言蜜語。

騙子，是自己啊。如果不是自己藏著掖著享受她的愛戀，如果自己能夠更主動一點點，結果會不會不同。

o ka da na na，簡簡單單的字符，村山在心裡已不知呢喃了多少遍。彩蛇營業已然結束，“除了偶像，yuu醬的夢想是什麼呢……我的夢想是和yuu醬一起……”村山回想起許多年前那個夜晚，岡田嘶啞著聲音問自己。

和我一起什麼，為什麼沒有說出口。我的夢想，就是和你一起啊！

村山愣神的間隙，突然傻傻地笑了。原來傻瓜一直是自己。“我會等待戀愛現實的來臨……”捂住雙眼，眼淚在指縫之間閃爍。

………………………………

村山畢業的消息，來咖啡館的成員們隻字不曾和岡田提起。也有人私下裡嘀咕，彩希桑一直沒來過奈奈桑的咖啡館誒。對二人關係的猜測，各種各樣，沒有邊際。岡田應該知道吧，畢竟村山那個練舞狂魔，吸納了各種舞蹈精華，頂著耀眼的腹肌迷倒了一大片男士女士，安於劇場的同時也閃耀出獨屬於自己的靚麗光線。

時間就這麼在悠悠蕩蕩間逝去。時間就是這樣，擁有它的人不在乎不懂得珍惜，失去它的人絕對地再無挽回的能力。時間的急促是怎麼來的？興許是誰在它耳邊吹了口氣，吹亂了它的節奏，說，嘿，你家的針腳歪了，還不好好修補，被發現的話可就只有改弦更張換另一個了。

歪的針腳就是，性向不明的岡田店長終於正式發聲表示自己喜歡的是女生了。而修理針腳的那位，時隔半年之後懷揣著一封結婚請柬現身於私人咖啡館。

時間是下午過兩點，小年輕們膩歪著手把手製作巧克力、糖果、蛋糕，喝茶喝咖啡的獨身人士則樂意前來欣賞岡田店主富有磁性嗓音的即興演出。

這天的岡田奈奈看起來倦倦的，沒有拿吉他，只是坐在架子鼓鼓手的位置，用鼓手的小棍子，輕悄悄地捶擊中間的嗵鼓，發出悶悶的節奏。敲過幾個小節，便清唱起有些歲月的歌曲。

「車窗外下起瓢潑大雨/夜晚的颱風中 晃動的雨刷已是徒勞/聽不到你說的我愛你/我把耳朵靠向你的唇邊/兩人的愛消逝不見 在這雨中的公路/十三歲 那年我們相遇/十四歲 傾心不已/十五歲 我將自己交給他/十六歲 我們的初吻/十七歲 一起迎接清晨/十八歲 歎息一點點變多/如果我是超級英雄/就不會讓悲傷靠近半分/連她的喃喃自語都……/再沒法認同的心 只剩寂寞」

……「翼の折れたエンジェル」③

村山進來的時候，岡田的哼唱也剛剛響起。她沒有更往前去，於是停在了岡田視線不可及的位置，安安靜靜跟著哼完了這首歌。從年少相遇相知相識到寂寞的現在，岡田和村山兩人如同歌詞所描繪的一樣，斷去翅膀的每一個都無法單獨飛行。村山稍稍向裡走了幾步，直到那個久違的身影出現在自己眼前。瘦削的面孔，白皙得不似人間的膚色，短髮凌亂得趴向腦後，露出光潔飽滿的額頭。身上是那件充滿海洋氣息的寬鬆襯衫，釦子剛好到鎖骨，下擺一半收在褲腰。從前這樣子的岡田奈就很帥氣，吸引著無數的目光。

岡田奈奈手上的小木棍沒有停，繼續以緊湊的節奏行進著，只是嘴裡的哼唱已沒了歌詞，完全得只有了哼哼的調子。一曲結束，也不必有掌聲，休息過後岡田便會在小舞台的邊沿摸一張紙條，那是顧客們點好的歌，唱不唱就得看紙條的內容是不是奇奇怪怪了。

“彩希桑的婚禮會唱什麼歌”，紙條上塗鴉畫著兩個卡通漫畫人物，各自腦袋旁邊掛著大大的問號框。

“婚禮，當然是婚禮進行曲了。”岡田奈奈努努嘴唇，挑著眉毛顧自喃喃著，“這張out，今天不唱。”說完打算找個隱秘點的地方再藏回去。一轉身就看見站在身邊的村山。“嗨。”身體不自覺地舉起右手給出了反應。岡田奈奈一抬手，手上的小紙條“biu”地飛了出去，落在村山彩希眼明手快的抓捕裡。

還真是身手敏捷額。岡田奈奈瞪大眼睛看著對方不動聲色地抓住、展開、再合上、捏在手心，向自己這邊又跨進了一步。

“聽說這裡的老闆有很多人追求，是嗎？”

“是吧……”久違的對話。

“我想知道都有什麼樣的追求方式呢？”村山壓制住快速跳躍的心跳，不敢靠太近。

“這個嘛……寫紙條，請喝咖啡奶茶什麼的，還有給我的曲子譜寫歌詞，拉……橫幅……之類的……”若不是看對方眼中潛藏的熱切逐漸變得黯淡，岡田奈奈還能列出更多的例子來。

“那，我邀請你參加婚禮，你……要來嗎？”忐忑著說完，好像有什麼不對勁。

岡田奈奈愣在那裡，不知道要給出什麼反應才合適。彩希桑的婚禮會唱什麼歌呢。這是魔咒吧。

久久沒有回音。村山抬眼看向岡田奈奈，已經這麼難回答了嗎。村山再跨出一步，左手抓住岡田奈奈的襯衫領口，有點粗魯地親向岡田的嘴唇。

火熱的氣息噴灑在鼻息之間，岡田奈奈糾結的思緒還未結束，恍惚中唇上一熱。身體先於大腦，岡田含住了村山的下嘴唇。

時間忽然變得漫長透明，讓人難以覺察。是這樣的，每個人都有那麼一個瞬間，感覺時間被無限拉伸，明明是三秒鐘的對視，在有的人那裡就是一眼萬年；也有大部分情人明白，第一個親吻，是會顛覆自身對時間流動的觸感的。

這是除了營業以外，村山的第一個光明正大的吻，吻得還不輕，自己的舌尖快要侵入對方的領地去了。四周還有那麼多雙或打量或看戲或疑惑的眼神在注視著，議論聲聲，村山卻覺得那些全不存在一樣，眼裡心跳間只有眼前的岡田。

“姐姐的婚禮，一起去，好嗎？”貼著彼此的唇瓣，村山更清晰地表明立場。

岡田奈奈抑制不住上揚的嘴角，閉上眼睛歎息道：“這是最後一個，也是唯一一個追求成功的方式。”

戀愛營業，這一次，再好好經營吧。

————————  
①翻自微博一網友對岡田TVshow視頻下的神吐槽，十分精準。

②文字取用自微博岡田奈奈應援團的手機博內容奈奈的敏銳與多愁，以至於看她的文字常常感受著詩意與更深沉的思索。願她能排除憂鬱之思，得取愉悅。

③歌詞翻譯取自微博名為「木gua林」的博主，其翻譯了岡田在utage上演唱的歌曲。很棒的一首。  
  


生命何其短暫與脆弱，願有情人不再囿於困惑和膽怯，敢於面對情感和抓住時機。以上。

end


	5. 真·嘟嘟～扛大山的人，受得起……

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> /之前被屏蔽的一篇最原始的山攻。妄想內容根據彩蛇醉酒的相關進行展開。  
> 文學作品裡書寫情慾最深刻最佩服的，莫過於李漁在《憐香伴》中的這一句：丫杈光打光，揉得梅窩癢。  
> 《憐香伴》清代百合劇作，講述二位才女為相愛，排除萬難，共嫁一夫的故事。曾被關錦鵬搬上昆曲舞台。/

“啊啊……怎麼這樣子嘛！……不要啊……”浴室裏傳來一陣慘兮兮的嚎叫，聽聲音簡直各種委屈不甘。

正在整理衣櫃的村山彩希一臉驚慌地推開浴室門，顧不得背上偷窺的名號，急匆匆問道：“怎麼了!奈醬？出什麼事了！？”

而浴缸裏原本悠閒泡澡的岡田奈奈，一手拽著手機，一手在空中氣憤地揮舞著，聞言立馬噤聲。

「糟糕，千萬不能讓yuu醬知道我在看同人文，不然就慘了！」兩只大眼珠飛快轉動的岡田奈奈猶豫片刻，苦著臉埋頭道：“沒有啦！yuu別擔心，只是我超喜歡的樂隊解散了。”

“啊，是這樣啊！”說完，村山彩希才意識到眼前的人裸著身體靠坐在浴缸中，背對自己的嫩白肩背好似冬日裏初降的一片雪，而那因埋頭而顯露的肩胛骨，翩飛似玉蝶。纖細的腰肢沒入水中，只是隱約間有一點紅梅綴在那瓣渾圓之上，半遮半掩在浮蕩的水面……

彩希急忙轉過身，撫上臉頰的手背堪堪拿來給燒紅的臉降一點點溫。“那我先出去了，奈醬快點泡完，水要是涼了會感冒的！”

“嗯嗯！”

連聲答應的岡田奈奈，等彩希出了浴室才大口吐出一口氣，好險！但一回想剛才看的自己和彩希的同人文，又不樂意了。什麼無良作者嘛，讓自己被壓也就算了，居然還卡車，理由還是大姨媽！絕了前面一大堆“岡田奈奈色誘冷面村山”的戲碼，欲求不滿是要出事的，難道不明白這麼簡單的道理嗎？

明明yuu醬那麼可口，高舉奈攻大旗才是王道。不行，我要扳回來，哼，憑藉我這一口舌燦蓮花！

說做就做，岡田奈奈三下五除二打理完濕漉漉的自己，穿上浴袍，來不及吹乾那一頭濕發，就跑進了書房。

而這一邊，村山彩希心不在焉地整理著兩人的衣物，心中感慨萬千。

就在不久前，兩個人相互表明了心意，說得更準確些，應該是村山正式接受了岡田的告白。在那之前，岡田一直保持著每天好幾次的喜歡不離口，甚至在舞臺表演中也不管不顧傾訴著愛意。每次聽到那些表白，村山都心動不已，仿佛心裏有一只馬鹿在跳躍。早前的猶豫不決不是因為自己不喜歡岡田，反倒是對方過於耀眼，以至於站在她咫尺之遙，卻像隔著天海。那麼明亮的笑容，天賜的歌喉，那麼善良的內心，努力的幹勁，這樣一個人居然是屬於自己的呢！好像做夢一樣，村山止不住患得患失。

這是自交往以來暗藏在彩希心底的隱秘，每分每秒都感覺是偷來的時光。那麼多認識的人陌生的人都在憧憬著岡田，她們比自己會說好聽的話，更愛表現對岡田的愛意。每次聽聞某誰誰靠近岡田啦，或者岡田誇獎了誰啦，或者誰給岡田餵食啦，甚至岡田給對方做飯啦等等，彩希就無法掩飾醋意，並且難以自控地會做出幼稚的、簡直可算做反擊那類“挑釁”的行為。反觀奈醬，一副樂在其中的得意勁兒，使得彩希不得不懷疑這個傢伙是不是故意要自己變成大醋缸。

忐忑歸忐忑，彩希心知不該這樣惴惴不安。就讓時間來證明一切吧，已經決定的愛戀，要無所保留地去維護。

“奈醬，很晚了，還不休息嗎？”平常岡田泡完澡就要纏在自己身邊，可是今天很意外地只留下一句“我去一下書房哦yuu醬”，之後再沒見人影。

端著一杯牛奶，村山走進書房，卻看見那個傢伙已經趴在書桌上睡著了，一頭獅毛雜亂著，顯然是之前沒有吹乾。

“奈醬，醒醒，去床上睡覺。”彩希輕搖對方。

“唔……yuu醬……好難啊……好困……我明天再寫……”迷蒙中的岡田奈奈一邊囈語，一邊摟向彩希的腰，循著戀人身上的香味把頭埋進彩希的懷裏。

“嗯？”不明所以的言語讓彩希一頭霧水，扶好大型人偶正要挪步，卻發現桌子上攤開的本子，上面密密麻麻又塗又寫了許多字以及圖畫，那個用圈圈畫了重點的大標題，赫然是“誘惑”與“探索yuu醬一百問”，內容只是粗略一瞥，彩希的臉已經要熟成紅蘋果了。

“笨蛋奈醬，你在搞什麼鬼啊！”不敢弄醒岡田，聯想到今晚的異常，彩希直覺此時要避開清醒的岡田奈奈。也不動書桌上的任何東西，彩希架著岡田慢慢挪回了臥室，就當她是自己夢裏爬回床上的吧！村山彩希決定裝作一無所知。

這一夜，彩希夢幻連連。夢境裏有個叫奈奈的小妖姬纏著自己不停地索取愛戀，她的翅膀就像浴室裏看到的奈醬的肩胛骨，薄如蟬翼，來回輕扇著，鼓動彩希內心的渴望。她追逐著渴求著，抓住精靈的翅膀，轉眼翅膀將自己包裹，是奈醬，把她通透紅潤的梅尖抵向自己唇齒……

✔

慾望，若說沒有，那一定是在欺騙自己。

徹夜夢幻，讓村山彩希覺得難以啟齒，連同面對岡田奈奈的眼神也多了幾分閃躲，深怕一對視，昨夜偶見的露骨文字就會以另一種方式浮上眼簾。

人們常說，愛情和貧窮是口袋裡的錐子，都是藏不住的。藏得住的愛情，想必是因為愛得不夠濃烈和張揚。儘管道理這樣被講述，但彩希還是拼盡全力在隱藏。畢竟她們交往的事情可是難以公開的秘密。

反觀奈醬，倒是一如既往地炫耀著她的愛意。彩蛇成員們仿似嗅到了什麼訊息，調戲得更為起勁，讓村山彩希一整天的練習和演出都混混庉庉，如墜雲裡霧裡。

“嗨，我是TEAM4岡田奈奈奈。啊喏，關於每天晚上睡前想到的事物，當然是蘋果醬yuu啦！”隨之響起一陣猛烈的呼聲和掌聲。

舞台後方換好衣服準備上場的彩希聽見岡田那甜膩得像糖果一樣的mc發言，恨不得捂住臉找個地方躲起來。牙敗！這個傢伙難道不懂害羞兩個字怎麼寫嘛！

劇場的氣氛被推到了最高，後面的表演也在台上的奮力演出與台下的極致配合中圓滿落幕。

“yuu醬，等會兒陪我去便利店吧，我想買些日用品。”岡田湊近彩希，低聲尋求意見。

白色毛巾搭在脖子上，還沒擦乾的汗液佈滿肌膚表面，在燈光下發出誘人的信號。彩希看著岡田奈奈一臉神秘的模樣，咽了咽口水，心不在焉地點點頭。

得到回復的岡田奈奈快速收拾完自己，一身清爽地拉著彩希直奔便利店而去。目標是什麼？當然是作戰計劃之：酒醉的探戈。

這是岡田奈奈精心搜集的誘惑攻略裡，據說成功率最高的一項。醉意朦朧、氣氛絕佳中，向可愛的村山sama發起進攻，一定事半功倍。喝醉的yuu醬會是什麼樣子的呢？會不會也和我一樣展現她對我的依賴和撒嬌？吚，岡田奈奈心潮澎湃。

便利店的酒類還挺多，在店員的輔助下，岡田奈奈滿載而歸。至於彩希則是在等候岡田的時候順便被便利店旁邊新出的烤紅薯吸引了注意力。嗯，天助我也。岡田奈奈提著一大袋，沒有像以往那樣告誡她會攝取過多的糖分會發胖之類的。

一回到住處，岡田便拉著彩希坐下，神秘兮兮地開口：“吶，yuu醬，為了慶祝我們在一起，今天不醉不休吧！”不掩飾，超直球出擊。

“誒？”彩希隱隱有些猜測。

“你看，我買了很多哦，果酒也有，清酒也有，便利店的小哥告訴我，味道很不錯的呢！”岡田奈奈雖然酒量不好，但還是知道蠻多種類的酒的，只是不知道彩希的喜好會怎樣。

這般連哄帶騙的樣子，好像在欺負小孩。彩希不禁笑出聲，心思一鬆，索性明天也剛好休息，喝一點也不錯。

於是兩個人盤坐在沙發上，緊挨著彼此“暢飲”起來。

彩希眼神直直盯著手上的果酒，小口小口抿著。不敢轉頭，因為旁邊有一雙熱烈的眼神在灼燒自己。空氣中蕩漾著某種化學因子。似乎明白接下去會發生什麼事情，但如何發生完全是個謎團。

“yuu……”

只聽岡田奈奈一聲輕喚，彩希驀地一側過頭，迎面一張紅唇撞在自己的鼻尖。

岡田一個剎車不及，“咕咚”一聲，滿滿一口酒就這麼滑過喉嚨，跑進了自己的胃裡。呃，這跟攻略上寫的好像不一樣啊：情緒漸濃時，含一口酒，餵進戀人嘴裡，再步步深入……岡田奈奈趕忙退開一點距離，著急擺手道：“這個酒味道甜甜的，yuu要不要試試看？”

OK，這次先找好角度，總可以了吧。岡田奈奈在彩希詫異的眼神裡仰頭又灌一口，放下瓶子往彩希嘴上湊過去。兩唇緊緊貼合，岡田奈奈緊閉著雙眼，耳邊似乎聽到了彩希吞嚥的聲音。「呃，yuu怎麼不張嘴，唔，忍不住了……」唇，親上了！可是酒還是進了自己的肚子。

彩希臉上染了紅暈，看著略顯懊惱的岡田奈奈嬌嗔道：“奈醬，你幹什麼啦！”

誒，只是想餵你喝酒嘛！岡田奈奈默默腹誹。打好氣決定再來一次。這一次，岡田奈奈提前囑咐彩希說：“yuu，一會兒記得張嘴知道嘛？”

“嗯。”儘管羞澀，彩希掩飾不住嘴角的笑意。

沒有誰生來擅長親吻吧，像這樣彼此摸索，相互碰撞著，偶爾壓疼了你的唇瓣，間或磕到她的牙齒，舌尖帶些膽怯，碰上彼此就躲開，然後便像初生牛犢似的左衝右撞，掃過溫暖的口腔，一遍一遍反反復復，不知疲倦。

一吻結束，岡田奈奈隱約感覺頭腦發昏，原先喝掉的酒好像藉著熱力一起發生效應，眼前的yuu醬朦朦朧朧晃晃蕩蕩。岡田奈奈摸索著抓住彩希衣領，如同小狼崽一樣發威道：“不准動，讓我親！”

彩希環住搖搖擺擺的岡田奈奈，將她帶到自己懷裡，柔聲說：“奈醬，你醉了，我帶你去休息。”

“不要休息，要yuu親親……唔……”一聽到休息，岡田奈奈就軟著身子掙扎起來。言語是絕對表達清晰的，但身體沒輕沒重難以掌控，卻也誤打誤撞將彩希壓在了沙發裡。岡田奈奈伏在彩希身上，直愣愣看著她，“yuu不喜歡親我嗎，我好喜歡yuu，想親yuu的鼻子嘴巴耳朵，還有這裡這裡……”不安分的手隨著話語一點點挪到彩希的下巴鎖骨覆上胸口，還要往下方摸去。

彩希一把抓住她的手，“奈醬，你醉了，不可以……”

“我沒有醉……我想你，每天晚上想的都是yuu醬……”話音未落，岡田奈奈低頭擒住彩希的嘴唇，像剛才那般狠狠廝磨吮咬起來。“呼……yuu醬……”親完嘴唇，再移向臉頰，舌尖濕濕的，留下點點濡濕痕跡，耳朵是yuu的敏感，用唇抿住耳垂來回品嘗……攻略已經被丟到九霄雲外，岡田奈奈憑著慾望的推力，在彩希的脖子上種下點點紅痕。

彩希任由岡田奈奈發洩一般在自己身上嗅著親著舔吻著，她一手摟住岡田奈奈的腰，一手在那起伏的背上輕輕安撫。喘氣聲瀰漫在兩人之間，因為雜亂的親吻讓身體泛起一陣陣麻癢和悸動。

許久，岡田奈奈終於停止了動作。她抬起埋在彩希頸窩的腦袋，眼睛泛紅，滿是不安和委屈，“yuu醬是不是不喜歡我，答應我在一起也是勉強而已……”

彩希一言不發，雙手撐起身體，帶著訥訥的岡田奈奈移步走進房間。在對方倒向床上，背過身子縮起時，彩希抓住她的雙手，撐在她頭頂，低低地說：“清醒了嗎，現在還暈不暈？”

岡田奈奈眼裡的淚意還沒收，亮晶晶的大眼眨巴眨巴透了絲怨念，她撇過腦袋，嘴裡咕噥：“不暈了，清醒了。”

“那就繼續吧！”彩希低頭吻住岡田奈奈的耳朵，果不其然聽到一聲驚呼，那將將平息的心跳又開始劇烈活躍起來。怎麼可能不喜歡，自己的心裡眼裡已經被她完全填滿，再也容不下別的什麼人。她不要酒醉的衝動，迷亂的激情，她要岡田奈奈清醒著告訴自己「我愛你」，告訴她自己也愛她。吻，不間斷地掉落，這裡重，那裡輕，帶出不一樣的擬聲樂音，比岡田奈奈所做的有過之而無不及。

“你……呃……輕一點……嗯……”岡田奈奈得以解脫的雙手探入彩希的髮絲間。那作亂的嘴唇在胸口點火，撒野得狠了岡田奈奈便不自主地扯一下村山的頭髮，又不捨得她疼而只好收手按緊。如此一來，倒像是欲擒故縱，欲語還休，讓身上人更加流連不止。火熱的唇舌繞過綿綿山峰，糾纏幾番艷色茱萸，又掉轉行程，奔赴另一半。

衣服一件件早已散落在床邊、地上，房間的燈只堪堪照得二人曖昧昏黃。

村山彩希側身壓在岡田身上，左腿斜扣在她兩腿間，纖手撫弄之處，泥濘濕滑。汗液佈滿全身，如同水裡浸染而出。

“呃……yuu……別……哈啊……”

“不要忍著……我愛你奈醬……”

豐滿擠壓豐滿，髖骨隨律動急速搖擺。彩希啄吻著岡田奈奈的嘴唇，嘶啞的嗓音全是慾求：“奈醬，我愛你……說你也愛我你要我……”

“yuu……我……愛你……”腰身弓起，情隨意動。

夜色掩映，抽屜裡的攻略已完全失去了它最初的效用。岡田奈奈醒來的第二天，想必唉唔之聲一定連連。然而，情之所至，誰上誰下，不過時機而已。加油，奈奈受~


End file.
